


【临帝】中轴线

by engle89



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 惊了2015年的老物居然还能找回我先存个档日后看情况临帝和四木帝临也这个人渣就和黑化的首领在一起吧
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado, Shiki Haruya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Side 1  
乡下的小镇虽然没有东京那么严重的热岛效应，不过到了夏天如果没有舒适的空调也够呛。在一幢规模不是很大，但是看上去也勉强还算可以的普通表别墅里，龙之峰帝人正坐在一台电脑前。这位少年的双亲在不久前收到邀请，去美国参加一个学者间的交流活动，但是又不放心把儿子托给亲戚，最后想不出任何办法的情况下，把帝人一个人留在了家中。帝人倒是没觉得有什么，只是空调在父母没过多久后就出现了状况，但是由于夏天业务繁忙，维修人员只能在一周后排出时间来帝人家查看情况，所以现在龙之峰帝人正叼着一块雪糕，吹着风扇，在一间随处放着水盆的房间里盯着电脑上的一行字。

说道龙之峰帝人这个名字，很多人第一时间都会有，啊，这样的反应。然后对面的少年会腼腆地对你笑笑，算是对你的反应所作出的礼貌回应。只是从小到大，每次被人介绍时对方相似的反应，少年居然不觉得厌烦也是神奇。帝人是一只omega，他现在不过十五六岁，也到了分化性别的年龄。家里对这个事情也没什么反应，父母也只是平常地叮嘱他要自己多注意周围的情况，晚上别处去瞎溜达还有交友谨慎之类的平常话。还有就是学校里的体育课上，如果他再没有办法达标，体育老师也不再会勉强，而是态度开始软化，对他也多了些听之任之的感觉。

Side 2  
\--甘乐进入聊天室--  
田中太郎：晚上好。  
甘乐：啊，今天只有太郎一个人呢。  
田中太郎：是啊，最近大家都不怎么上线。  
甘乐：我今天看见传闻中的人鱼眼泪了~。  
田中太郎：哦，我在新闻听说过这个。  
甘乐：今天有人在街上问我要不要买，但是甘乐我没有理人家哦。  
田中太郎：听说那个药物很危险，已经有好几个人因此除了事故。  
甘乐：诶，太郎知道的很详细嘛。

Side 3  
“诶，你用过那个啦？快说，怎么样嘛？”。  
“没有怎么样啦，就是比平常感觉要再好些”。  
“真的！”，粉红头发的女子高中生举起自己手里的手机，上面有一封短信。  
“由夹子，你真的要用？”。  
“是啊，真的要用。再说了，井上你不是已经用过了，效果很好的样子呢”，另一个女生迅速地接过身边好友的话头。  
“可是，由夹子，我是Beta。那个的说明书上说，是为了给Beta改善激素和增强敏感度用的，而且隼人他也是Beta我才敢用的。可是由夹子你是omega，这样就用，会不会出什么意外啊？”。  
“能有什么意外，我和你说，最近我在网上新认识了一个网友，已经见过面了。超帅的人！超成熟！我已经和他约好下次一起试试”。  
“算了啦，由夹子你也是的”。  
“只要用这个上面给的链接就能联系出货的人了，对吧？”。

Side 2  
田中太郎：这几天留言区上关于人鱼眼泪的故事已经很多了。  
甘乐：人鱼眼泪其实不是药物。  
田中太郎：不是药物？那不然是什么？  
甘乐：那其实是某个生物的一部分哦。  
\--塞顿进入聊天室—  
田中太郎：啊，塞顿，晚上好。  
塞顿：晚上好。你们在说人鱼眼泪？  
田中太郎：甘乐今天看见人鱼眼泪了。  
塞顿：我好想也看见过这个。

Side 4  
“赛日提，快来看，这是我最近新开发的东西！”。  
新罗刚从外面回来，连拖鞋都没穿就直接跑到了客厅。  
赛日提刚接到从临也那儿来的新工作。  
【恩，什么事情？】  
新罗把一个蓝色的密封试管递到赛尔提面前，“看，这个东西”。  
赛尔提结果对方手里的试管，蓝色液体看上去就像普通的硫酸铜溶液。  
【这是做什么的？】  
“这个可以任意改变一个人性别！”。  
【哈？】  
“也就是说，我可以把beta变成omega！！”。  
【新罗，这…】  
“赛尔提，你要不要也用用？这样以后和我love love 的时候可以更舒服”。  
新罗的话还没说完，就被一记力道不算太中，但是绝对够分量的拳头砸中腹部。  
【你在说什么乱七八糟的东西】  
“不过这个东西我还在研究能不能扩大应用，比如反过来把omega改成beta”。  
【新罗，不能把alpha改成其他性别吗？】  
“恩，这个的话有些困难。因为alpha和其他的两种性别激素结构相差太大，做了很多尝试似乎也没有什么显著的效果”。

Side 5  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，老大，我们成功了！！！！”，一个身穿皮夹克，理了上个世纪流行发型飞机头的男人把一包东西塞给坐在沙发上的穿着卫衣的男人。  
“事情做得干净？”。  
“那是，按照老大的吩咐，全都用了新货，没人会记得”。  
“恩”，沙发男挥挥手对着站在他身后的另一个混混，“你怎么看？”。  
“坂崎桑的情报真是神了，今天的事情和他说的一模一样”。  
“恩”，沙发男把手伸进黑色的垃圾袋，里面全是五厘米成物五厘米的小盒子。  
“有了他们，三木町的那群人会消停一段时间了吧”。  
沙发男沉默着把玩手里的塑料盒子，没有回答自己的部下。

Side 2  
甘乐：其实啊，我认识其中的一个受害者。  
田中太郎：塞顿，蓝色眼泪到底是？  
塞顿：具体的我也不清楚，但是应该只是改善身体结构的普通药物啊。  
田中太郎：不是奇异的生物真是太好了。  
塞顿：有工作上的事情，我先走了。晚安。  
田中太郎：恩，晚安。  
\--塞顿退出聊天室--  
恩，甘乐怎么不说话了？  
看起来像是掉线的样子，算了，这也是经常发生的事情。  
\--田中太郎退出聊天室--

Side 1  
龙之峰帝人从地板上爬起，活动下自己长时间没有转动的僵硬脖子。  
从聊天室退出后，帝人拿起桌上的一本书。这是一本关于平安时代百鬼夜行的故事，虽然是些从小就熟知的情节，读起来还是那么有趣。

Side 2  
\--甘乐进入聊天室—  
甘乐：啊，刚才掉线了。大家都走了嘛？  
甘乐：都走了的样子呢。  
\--甘乐退出聊天室—

Side 4  
“赛日提，今晚也有工作？”  
【恩，临也刚才委托我的】  
“新罗放下手里的试管。赛尔提，最近池袋的暴走族样子有些不对劲”。  
【知道了，新罗】

Side 1  
帝人不知不觉间已经看了两个多小时的志趣录，等回过神来时，早就过了十点多。起身准备关掉电脑去睡觉的帝人突然注意到屏幕上抖动的窗口。  
打开时，发件人的名字让他一震。  
纪田正臣：帝人，你要不要来池袋读书？


	2. Chapter 2

Side 1

“恩”，帝人站在池袋站台上，略微焦躁地看着周围巨大的人流。性别分化后的帝人对气味十分敏感，而池袋的川流不息更是将空气搅和成了一坨不知道该如何形容的物质。各种各样的味道，形形色色的人顺着自己的轨迹流入不同的方向。

突然，一个上班族模样的人撞到了帝人。

“啊，对不起”，帝人连忙转过头向对方道歉。

但是对方根本没有理睬他，或者说，甚至连停下瞥一眼这位少年的想法都没有。这名上班族当然可以选择停下来，接受帝人的道歉，但此时，她只想快一点回到家里，回到那个和现实世界完全隔离的地方，毕竟她是被撞到的人，没有义务对撞他的人回以微笑。

帝人四处打量，上班族，高中生，穿卫衣的看上去不太正经的人，手里拿着一个篮子里面装着化妆品样品的推销人员和一些手里提着袋子，四处转悠的人。地铁站里很吵，但是帝人注意到前面一个穿着黑色外套，但却大声对着手机说话得男人。

“池袋真是神奇”，帝人不禁自语。就算是他老家最大的商店街上晃悠，也从没有像现在这样感受到人流对他所带来的冲击。焦躁和不安至之余，他可以隐隐感受到自己内心另一种的奇异的心情。

帝人很少离开自己的家乡，从国小到现在，别说是外处旅游，就连最正常的校外教学父母也没有允许自己参加过。他很不解。整整十六年，他就一直呆在乡下。幸好家里早早就通上了电话，他和正臣的联系就一直保持着。两人因为各自的原因，通常处于正臣不停地说，然后帝人吐槽的模式。只是前不久，正臣和帝人的联系突然开始变淡，甚至有一段时间都没了联系。而暑假里的某一天正臣又突然联系上帝人，才让他们的关系又恢复到了之前一样。

正臣身上发生了什么呢？帝人忍不住想这个已经思考过无数次的问题。不过这位即将踏入日常与非日常临界点的准高中生此时还不知道，平静的表面在那时就已经开始缓慢地碎裂。

陷入自己思绪的帝人突然问道一股奇异的味道，他抬起头，想要寻找气味的来源，突然，一个身影出现在他的面前。

“哟，帝人！”。

眼前出现的金色头发，扎着耳洞，声线略微低沉的少年就是纪田正臣。

帝人慢慢地打量着这个人，总算在他的身上看出不少自己好友曾经的样子。

“正臣？”，帝人试探性地问道。

“哦，帝人你这样的反应让我这个best friend 好伤心。现在你只有三个选项，1纪田正臣，2纪田正臣，3纪田正臣”。

“正臣，正臣，真的是你”，帝人全身因为正臣的出现放松下来，“刚才的笑话很冷”

“刚才的笑话可是我的心血，就这样被你吐槽了”

正臣用手捂住胸口，夸张地瞪大眼睛。

“啊，正臣真的好久不见。你的变化好大”

见到友人熟悉的说话方式，帝人初来东京的紧张一挥而去。

“帝人，是你一直这样才奇怪好吧”，正臣伸手捏了下帝人的脸颊，“帝人，你现在是omega？”

“恩”，帝人略微偏过头避开正臣，却没有偏得让正臣的手够不到，“前不久我就性别分化了，正臣...是alpha？”

气氛突然变得有些微妙。年轻的omega多多少少对alpha还是有些影响，帝人不安地抓紧单肩背包的带子，眼睛看向鞋尖。

正臣笑了起来，松开手。

“帝人，我们之前不是已经在网络上聊过了关于性别的问题了么，接下来你有什么想去的地方吗？”，正臣的双手抱住后脑勺，朝出口的方向走去。

“恩，sunrise 大厦？”，帝人想起来之前在网上特意查好的攻略资料，“那里好像挺有名的，我在介绍东京旅游景点的网站上看到过”。

“帝人，那里一般都是带女孩子去吧”，正臣拨开人流，一脚踏上电梯，帝人连忙跟上。

Side 2

“实在太有趣了。实在太有趣了。实在太有趣了。这个地方一直有我不知道的事情不断不断低涌现、诞生、消逝。就是因为这样，才让我离不开人类居住的地方！人类、LOVE！我最喜欢人类了！我爱你们！”

折原临也从下午四点左右就一直在池袋地铁站里晃悠，一面大声地对着手里黑色得手机飞快地吐出也许会让周围人觉得奇怪的话语。

“啊，原来是这个味道”。

在一个转身的瞬间，折原临也勾起嘴角，“没想到，居然是这个味道”

新短信的提示音响起。

_坂琦桑_

_..._

临也保持愉快的微笑，手指飞舞，很快把回复的内容发到了西池袋某一个需要情报的人手上。他抬头看了一眼出口，少年已经消失，地铁车厢缓慢地停在临也面前。礼貌且冷淡的提示音之后，车门打开，高跟鞋和皮鞋踩在地面上产生清脆的落音。临也抬腿跨上车厢，在门即将关闭时把手机塞入口袋。

反正已经见到想见的人，要是在池袋碰到小静可就麻烦啦。


	3. Chapter 3

Side 1  
砰砰砰，楼下传来巨大的巨大敲门声让二楼的矢雾诚二皱起眉头。底下的敲门声忽然停住，然后门上传来小型钻头的声影。

“诚二，诚二，你在吗？我知道你在二楼的啦，呐呐，快来给我开门啦。而且诚二你家的门太结实了，我进不来。诶呀，诚二你不会已经睡着了吧，呀，我可是第一次一个人跑到男生的家门口呢”。

矢雾诚二是矢雾波江的弟弟，前些天从老姐的公司里回家的路上，遇见了被两个混混缠上的女人。当时诚二并不想插手这间无聊的事件，然而在那一瞬间，那个女人突然转过头，而诚二所站着的地方正好可以看见那个女人的脸。

很像，和她很像。

于是诚二就出手救了那个土包子，但是没想到接下来的事情变得这么麻烦。

“呐呐，我喜欢诚二，是一见钟情”，门外的钻头声总算停了下来，那个女人的声音又透过大门传到诚二的耳里。

真是纠缠不休的人，当时光是看着对方的脸就救了她也没多想，没想到竟然招来个跟踪狂。诚二的目光情不自禁地投入自己的卧室，还是她比较好，身上的气息如同湖中妖精一般祥和宁静，明明脸那么相似，为什么气息就是这么不一样。原本促使诚二救下张间美香的理由现在却反倒变成了诚二不舒服的理由。

“诚二，开学的时候你还记不记得，我就坐在你左后方。你左边的是那个龙之峰帝人。当时他介绍的时候，他左边的那个人突然站起来，说出龙之峰这个名字。我本来在看手机，听到这个名字觉得好有趣就抬头，没想到就看到了你。这是命运的安排，然后我就陷入爱河了，和你”。

矢雾诚二打开冰箱的大门，里面什么都没有。轻叹口气，要不出去吃外食吧。反正那家伙在门口，一时半会儿房子也不能安静下来。诚二瞥了眼楼下，转身从后面的一个小门出了别墅。

Side 2  
深夜，街上的上班族已经全部随着各自的流动回到不同的建筑物里。但是池袋的大街上却还是很热闹，只是人物的构成开始悄悄发生变化。

混混，暴走族，独色帮还有经历过与充沛而在外溜达的年轻人，就比如现在这这一位。眼前这位少女穿着白色的外套和粉红色的短裙，脸上画着歌舞伎町里一样浓的妆，正站在街道的正中央。她不停地低头看自己的手表，似乎是在确认时间。

“请问，你是”，一个身着白色西装的男人走到她面前，“你是由夹子小姐对吧？”。

少女抬起头，看着对方，过了一会儿，十分高兴地说，“你是松本先生吧？”。

那名被叫做松本的男子熟稔地点点头，然后伸出一只手臂护住少女，“街上不方便说话，我们到安静一点的地方吧”。

少女并没有觉得有任何异常，自然地跟着男子走了。

Side 3  
纪田正臣窝在一间不算宽大的公寓里，嘴里叼着冰棍。

“啊，正臣，那是我冰箱里最后一根冰棍，我昨天特意留着今天吃的”，帝人略微不满地看着正臣，语气里没有一丝恼怒。

“嘛，我刚才开了冰箱，就看见了”，正臣咬下一大块棒冰，“谁叫帝人你那么冷淡，我只能用冰棍来cool我自己了”。

帝人从榻榻米上拿起被正臣扔在地上的包装纸，“自从上次你陪我逛过池袋后，这几天正臣你总是拦着我出门的样子，每次放学都被你拖回家”。

“啊，帝人，那都是你太死板，我在街上勾到的女孩子全都因为你跑掉啦，我没什么办法就只好回来和你一起吃冰棍了”。

“事实上，只有你一个人在吃，而且正臣你在街上没有女孩子理你”。

Side 1  
矢雾诚二回到家里时，别墅的正门已经被人从外面打开。

是老姐先回来了？诚二打开门，拖鞋近了房间。可是老姐会不关门这样不正常。

然后，诚二在自己的房间里，看见乐张间美香，那个跟踪狂电波妹。

如果只是出现在自己的房间里，诚二是无所谓的。但是，自己最外层的书架已经被打开，露出了里面的壁橱，很明显，自己的机关早已被人打开。

而张间美香此时正拿着一柄小铁铲，试图打开一个玻璃罩。

听到声音，张间美香回过头，“我终于又见到你了呢，诚二。我看见了，现在，我想吃了她”。

Side 3  
“正臣真是的”，帝人嘟囔着去拉开冰箱的门，果不其然，里面空空如也，什么也没有。

“帝人，你是不是很中意班上的园原杏里？”。

帝人砰地关上冰箱门，“正臣，你不要乱说，我对园原同学不是那个意思”。

“诶，帝人你国小的时候和青梅竹马传出绯闻还哭出来了”，正臣咬着棒冰杆子。

“和我传绯闻的不就是你吗，正臣。当时都怪你在黑板上乱涂乱画，别人才会误会我们的关系。再说了，这些都是性别分化前的事情了，我和园原同学都是omega，不会再有那种复杂的关系了啦，所以拜托正臣你不要再像今天这样在黑板上把我和园原同学的名字上画爱心什么的，惹人家误会”。

Side 2  
由夹子和松本走到一条小巷的暗处。

“松本先生，之前在网路上说好的货你今天带来了吗？”，由夹子一脸急切地问道。

“带来了，带来了”，松本一边说着，眼神却瞥过巷子深处。

“好”，由夹子把手身上自己身上的包，“之前谈好的交易金我今天也带来了”。

少女话音刚落，就被人从背后用电击棒击晕。

“诶啊，今天这次咱运气不错。这是一只纯正的omega，不是处的虽然有些可惜，不过也不妨碍老大交给咱的活了”。

从暗处走出来两人，一高一矮，一胖一瘦。

动手的是矮胖的人，现在那个高瘦的人从口袋里拿出一个纸盒，从里面掏出一片白色的药片，把它塞进少女的嘴里，然后从松本手里接过矿泉水，向少女嘴里灌了几口。

“任务完成”，松本嘴里吹着口哨，“我们走吧”。

Side 1  
当矢雾波江从公司里赶回别墅时，迎接他的是满身沾满血迹正吃着泡面的矢雾诚二。

她穿过门厅来到客厅，看都没看客厅里的另一个躺在地上的人。跟在她身后的手下们倒是麻利地开始搬运和收拾现场。

波江从背后搂住诚二，“没事的诚二，姐姐会搞定一切”。

诚二继续吃着自己的泡面，没什么反应。


	4. Chapter 4

Side 1  
“帝人，你有什么想去的地方吗？”，纪田正臣站在自动扶梯上，再一次向刚来池袋的好友提出了相同的问题。

“恩，正臣，现在好像已经有些晚了”，帝人从自动扶梯下方看着正臣，嘴里吐出一句话。

“哈？现在才六点诶，帝人！”。

“可是，我看新闻上的一些报道，池袋晚上这些天好像有些危险，比如独色帮什么的”，帝人不自觉地再一次抓着肩上的挎包。

“帝人，那都是前几个月的事情啦。池袋的独色帮最近都不怎么出来闹事了。自从去年年底和琦玉那一带的人闹出了不小的骚动后，街上的警察看见几个穿着差不多的人聚在一起就要吹着警哨大惊小怪地跑来。所以现在池袋的帮派们都收敛不少。晚上你就放心出门吧”。

“哦”，帝人的视线不自觉地被街上的景物吸引。灯光照射下混合不同信息素和各种高楼大厦的池袋，蠢蠢欲动。

“不过虽然这些天池袋还算太平，你也不能太大意”。正臣突然停下脚步，转头认真地对帝人说出这样一句话。

“？”，帝人一脸迷茫地看向正臣。

“怎么说呢，其实独色帮啊，暴走族啊，都是池袋混乱的表面。但是有些人他们虽然不属于任何组织，可是仍然是不可小觑的存在，你也要多注意，比如现在站在你眼前的金发帅哥”。

“根号3”，帝人听到最后一句后，做出了回应。

“哈？根号3？我前几天在网上和你说的笑话你居然直接自己拿来用了，嘛，我可不是在开玩笑哦”。

正臣正说着话，突然被人从背后搭话。

“哟，这不是纪田嘛？”。

“呀嘞呀嘞，真的是纪田君的样子”。

“啊，好久不见，是狩沢和游马崎啊”，正臣自然地回头和对方打招呼。

“啊，这是我的小学同学”，正臣打完招呼后便把帝人介绍给这两人，“女的是狩沢，男的是游马崎”。

“那个，我叫龙之峰..帝人”，帝人连忙向对方打招呼。

“哦，你好”，狩沢看向帝人。而游马崎在听到这个名字后外头看向狩沢，“笔名？”。

“不是笔名，这是他真名啦”，正臣马上提帝人回答游马崎。

“哇哦，没想到，这个名字好像小说或者漫画里主角的名字！你说是不是，狩沢”。

像是这样的情形，帝人已经遇到不下十几次了。其实自己家里也不是什么贵胄，虽然祖上听说是名门望族，但是现如今自己的父母也只是普通的大学教授。虽然父母是医科大学的所以被社会上的人成为老师，但是自己在告诉父母要到池袋的私立学校读书后，昂贵的学费还是让双亲皱眉。

“总之超帅的，啊，这个名字！！！！”，看到狩沢和游马崎突然像是被打开开关的样子，帝人只是羞涩地笑了笑。

“你们别这样，这家伙可是会害羞的”。

“诶，没想到纪田你这么护短”，狩沢揶揄到。

明明是在做自我介绍，帝人依旧很茫然地无法接触到话题的中心。他不禁想到，正臣认识好多人。

“今天只是来买电击文库买书，打扰到你们真是不好意思了呢”，游马崎看到在状况外的帝人，对着另外两个人说道。

“说的也是呢，今晚我们还有的忙呢，那现在这里再见吧”。

在和这两人告别后，帝人继续跟着正臣在池袋街上闲逛。

不得不说，帝人很羡慕正臣。从小时候开始，正臣就给他发光体的感觉。不是说正臣自己有吸引其他人的力量，而是正臣会很勇敢地闯入未知的领域。每次看着正臣出去冒险而自己却不能出任何远门的帝人自然很崇拜正臣。到了池袋后，自己心里的悸动也开始变得更加强烈。想要改变自己，想要让自己变得不再和以前一样。

在走到sunrise六十大道时，一个高高黑黑的俄罗斯人挡住了他们两人的去路。

帝人看着眼前这个比他高不少的壮汉，脚步不自觉地向后退。

没想到对方却突然递给他一份传单。

“好久不见，纪田，来吃寿司吗？今天店里有特价”。

“这次算了吧赛门，我现在可是高中生了，等我哪天打工有零花钱后再来吃吧”，正臣熟稔地和俄罗斯人交谈。

“啊，那到时候欢迎惠顾”。

正臣并没有和赛门多聊就拉着帝人走了。

“这是我之前提的不能惹的人之一赛门，你别看他一直笑眯眯的，上次有人打架他可是一人撩到了双方”。

帝人不禁回头看向那个还在继续发传单的赛门。

“说道不能惹的人，平和岛静雄这个名字你可得记好了”。

“平和岛静雄”，帝人小声地重复正臣的话。

“恩，那家伙号称池袋最强，不过帝人你看上去也不会是那种喜欢惹事的人，反正你以后看见一个金色头发穿酒保服的男人走得远点就行了”。

帝人在好友面前点点头。

“啊，差点忘记了。有一个人你绝对要多加注意，折原临也”，不知道为什么，帝人觉得正臣好像特别讨厌这个人。

“折原临也，真是拗口的名字”。

“你有资格说别人么”。

“也是”。

“反正帝人你只要平时小心应该也没什么问题。你这样的乖宝宝不像我喜欢到处鬼混。不过你如果想要买首饰，二手衣服，或者去酒吧夜总会什么的我都可以领你去啦”。  
“正臣你知道的好多”。

“知道的多以后和女孩子说话才不会无趣啊。不过帝人你应该也不会去酒吧或者夜总会，不过如果你买奇奇怪怪的东西我可也帮不了你”。

“奇怪的东西？正臣你在说什么？”。

走在街上的正臣在看到一辆呼啸而过的摩托车后突然兴奋地跑起来。

“帝人，你运气真好！！！可以看到池袋的都市传说黑色摩托车了！！！”。

“正臣你突然干嘛”，帝人虽然没搞清楚正臣为什么突然向街道的另一边跑去，不过也还是不得不跟上了正臣的步伐。

没想到帝人刚跑没几步，就撞上了一个身穿白色西装的男子。

“啧”，男人身上的信息素一下子涌进帝人的鼻子。

“唔”，帝人受不了地向后退，连忙鞠躬道歉，“对不起，真的很对不起”。

男人看了看自己皮鞋上的烟灰，自己只是想在路边抽个烟等赤林那家伙收拾一个之前叛逃的成员而已都能被冒失的小鬼撞上。

算了。

四木并没有理睬帝人，反而是释放不友好的气息让对方快点滚蛋。

帝人打了一个颤，明白对方的不友好后再一次鞠躬道歉，然后低着头向正臣的方向跑去。

Side 2  
张间美香在手术台上终于清醒过来，她头上刺眼的白灯让她很不舒服。

一个女人的声音出现，“你喜不喜欢诚二？”。

张间美香努力睁开自己的眼睛，终于看清楚了眼前的女人，和诚二好像。是他的姐姐吧。

“喜欢，就算诚二把我变成这样我也还是喜欢诚二！”。

“恩”，女人的左手托着自己的下巴，“那就满足你的愿望好了”。

她话音刚落，张间美香就感觉到自己的手臂被一个针头刺入，药水随着针头的推进注入自己的身体。

“我会先改变你的信息素，之后你就会变成一个彻底的beta。然后会有医生来给你整容条形，啊，对了，你原来的记忆和感情得抹掉，这是喜欢诚二的代价”。

Side 3  
赛尔提骑着摩托车赶到时，折原临也正坐在路边。他身边有一个昏迷的女子。

“搬运工，这次的任务是她”，折原临也指指旁边的人。

【将女孩子下药你真是过分呢】

“嘛嘛，只是让你把喝酒喝醉的女孩子送到三木町的公园里而已，反正你骑着机车也不是什么难事吧。报酬我可是会付的”，折原临也微笑着如沐春风般柔和地看着赛尔提。

【只是搬到公园就行了对吧】

临也点点头，“顺道问下，你觉得改变自己信息素后的世界会是怎么样的？”。

赛尔提有些焦躁地在PAD上写道【你自己试试不就知道了】

临也看向赛尔提的头盔，“也是，不过我就算了”。

赛尔提变出一个巨大的黑色球体包裹在那位女性身上，然后绑在自己的机车尾部。她不喜欢折原临也这个人，这次的工作虽然没让她觉得恶心，但是也不会太让她觉得舒服。总之，心里怪怪的。

临也继续坐在路边，突然对着天空大笑起来。

他起身开始向小巷深处走去，马上把刚才的女人抛在脑后。这些人接下来怎么样都好，和他无关，和他的情报工作也无关。现在他心头有一件事情。那就是那个叫dollars的组织。自他打开手机的待机界面，上面的人正是帝人。


	5. Chapter 5

在帝人还没有和园原同学熟悉起来的时候，正臣和他两个人便会在放学后结伴回家，然后顺道逛一下池袋。帝人一开始被街边的各种光景给吸引而没有办法认真听正臣关于池袋的介绍，周末的时候难得想去sunrise影城却还是走错了路。但是在一个星期以后，帝人也开始逐渐习惯起池袋，不由自主地开始觉得自己仿佛也融入其中。

这天下午，帝人和正臣一如既往地进行着他们的日常。

“正臣，我想去买些书”，帝人一边走着，一边对着身边正在吃可丽饼的好友这么说，这时他们正好恰巧走到六十楼大道出口附近。

“恩，你想买什么书？”。  
“啊，我想看司马辽太郎的燃烧吧~剑”。

“那是什么，漫画？”，正臣吃着可丽饼，含糊不清地回答。

“不算吧，再说有漫画家叫司马辽太郎这个名字么”。

“算了”，正臣三两下吃掉手中的可丽饼，“那看来是不能带你去街后面的那些漫画店了，那我们去淳久堂吧”。

“淳久堂？”。

“恩，除了漫画以外的书，大概在池袋的人，第一个就会就会想到淳久堂了”，正臣将包装纸扔进街边的垃圾桶，双手抱在后脑勺，头略微朝向空中。

正臣在一家咖啡厅附近的地方停住，然后右转，街上的风格开始变得不同。

帝人有些头疼，接下来自己估计又要迷路了。不过帝人觉得正臣好帅气，和自己不一样，已经直接融入了这种飞扬的空气，是自己憧憬的样子。

但是，一个身影却突然打断了帝人。

“嗨~”。

这是一道会令人觉得很爽朗的招呼，一点雾霾也没有，如同大海般透彻。

但是帝人察觉到正臣的脸色有一瞬间变得僵硬。

“啊，你，你好啊”，正臣有些结巴地回应。

眼前的青年五官清秀，黑色的头发在现如今五颜六色的池袋街上有些显眼。可是和帝人给人的感觉不一样，你绝不会把这位青年的形象和乖乖牌联系在一起。虽然远远看上去可能会像是在哪个学校教书的先生，但是只要走进他，周围的空气都会开始变得和普通的时候不一样，散发着一股神秘的气息。

“我叫折原临也”，青年走到帝人目前，微微低下自己的身体。

“你好，我叫龙之峰帝人”，帝人连忙和对方打招呼。这就是正臣之前说的绝对要注意的人？恩，感觉和自己想象中的不太一样。

对方在听到自己的名字后略微停顿了一会儿，然后又笑了起来，“龙之峰，好像冷气的名字”。

正臣脸上夹杂着厌恶和些许恐惧，但是他极力把自己的面部表情控制在正常的范围内，反而让帝人觉得有些困惑。这是他在来到池袋后，第一次见到正臣这样的反应。

“哦，对了，祝贺你升入高中”，折原临也对正臣这么说着，脸上依旧挂着温和的笑容。

“是啊，托你的福”。

“嘛，以后要是有什么问题欢迎来问我哦，帝人也是”，青年站起身，“我和朋友约好了要见面的，那就先走啦”。

正臣不自觉地松了口气，而帝人还在看向青年离去的背影。

“正臣，你很讨厌吗？”。

“唔，怎么说呢，我国中的时候有一阵子卷入了一些事情。在这个过程中我就认识折原临也了，总之，他可不是什么好人”。

“恩，看不出来呢”。

正臣一把拉过帝人，“不说了，我们快去淳久堂吧”。


	6. Chapter 6

Side 1  
矢雾制药最近被美国的一家企业给收购了，对此波江非常不满。年纪轻轻的矢雾波江在刚过二十的时候便担任矢雾制药研究第六课的课长，而当年的矢雾制药可是在日本前三的制药大厂，不过现在业绩也一年不如一年。尼布罗这家公司正是提出收购矢雾制药的美国公司，这家公司所涉及的范围十分广泛，从生物制药到航天航空均有狩猎，在日本的声望也是一年比一年大。尼布罗给出的条件十分诱人，只要矢雾不做抵抗，尼布罗就不会插手公司内部早已决定下的结构和部署，只是波江在内的一小部分高层对此依旧不满。他们不满的原因其实很简单，在波江刚担任课长不就开始着手进行人类信息素的调整与研发时，尼布罗就找上门并且要求第六课所有的研究内容和成果均归为他们。高层怀疑是有人将公司内部的消息走漏给了尼布罗，已经开始着手在调查内鬼。而在这个节骨眼上，因为一个还蛮有势力的帮派帮主的千金失踪，池袋和新宿的警察几乎全体出动，街上的排查十分严格，这也让波江十分头疼。这几个月来风声太紧而研究也没什么进展，再加上尼布罗步步紧逼，似乎是有些撑不下去的样子。不过，波江在扫过自己的手机时，突然看见弟弟诚二的电话。

“诚二？”。

“老姐，我可能杀了人”。

Side 2  
“还蛮有些骨气的嘛”，四木一下踩碎了跪在地上混混的手骨。

“啊————”，不出意外的是对方撕心裂肺的喊叫。

都这样还不肯招，看来对方的来头应该不会是什么简单的混混组织。  
Side 3  
“啊——————”，同样是惨叫，不过来自另一个人。

黑色的镰刀背着光几乎成为一片阴影。

“你，你到底是什么怪物！”，混混的另一个同伙颤抖着拿着自己手里的小刀，在原地前后摆动。

赛尔提没有出声，只是抬起步子向前捡起自己的头盔，再重新带回自己脖子上。

“你别过来！”。

赛尔提没有管对方的恐吓，这一次的货物就在那些混混们的后备箱里，而她只要做完这一单就能拿到十万日元的工钱，好想给新罗买个新眼镜。

碰——

一辆二手宝马从赛尔提的左侧冲出，直接而又毫不怜惜地把赛尔提压在了地上。如果是一般人的话，大概这时候得去医院和护士姐姐报道了。但是事情总是不会那么顺应人的常识。

“嘿嘿”，混混们的笑声卡在喉咙里。

因为没有头的怪物毫发无损地从车子底下爬了出来，顺便还掀翻了她身上的宝马。

饶是脾气不错的赛尔提这次也生气了。

随手生出的黑色球体套在眼前的混混脸上，赛尔提狠狠地出了好几个拳头，将对方揍趴在地上。其余的几个混混看见这样的光景，一起拿着小刀冲上来。赛尔提用镰刀砍落他们手里的凶器，然后把他们几个一起全部扔进了旁边的小河里。


	7. Chapter 7

帝人一个人走在街上，自从开学以后，六十号大道上几乎随处可见穿着学生制服的人。今天很难得正臣没有和帝人一起回去，因为正臣正好当上了隔壁班的风纪委员而在风纪委员大会上，正臣和自己班的风纪委员吵了起来，到现在会还没结束所以帝人就一个人回去了。说到在班上的事情，帝人很难得地在开学的班委选举上自告奋勇做了班长，其中有一部分原因是园原杏里。

在去来良上学的第一天，园原同学就会时不时地瞥向帝人座位的方向。她偶尔扫过的目光引起了帝人的兴趣，直到某一天帝人偶尔听到了园原同学和矢雾同学的对话。园原同学似乎是在询问自从开学第二天开始就没来上课的张间美香同学，然而矢雾同学非常的不耐烦。而帝人突然想起来张间美香的位子就在自己的右后方，那么园原同学偶尔的视线似乎也可以理解了。

帝人一边在大街上走着，一边想着发生的事情，慢慢地从人烟众多的大街走到一条小路上。就在他要拐弯的时候，突然看见前面的小巷的入口处，三个女人正将一个十来岁的少女围住。  
“喂，你还发情能不能不要随便散发信息素啊！”，一个画着浓妆的女人开始伸手去推少女，将对方直接推在墙上。

“是啊，你这样我的alpha都要失去理智了”，另一个女人尖利的嗓音让帝人的耳膜不自觉地颤了颤。

这怎么看怎么就是电影或者电视剧里王道剧情。帝人正想着要不要上前帮忙，只是自己随便招惹那三个社会上的女人不知道日后会不会给自己带来什么麻烦。虽然这么想着，帝人还是慢慢地向小巷走去。

可是接下来该怎么办呢？手边几乎没有任何可以利用的东西，难不成，要不就这样走过去，然后抓住对方的手狂跑甩掉那些女人就行了吧。啊，要是正臣在这里就好了。

“还是给你点颜色看看否则现在的小鬼都不知道自己是谁！”，一直沉默着的第三个女人突然举起自己手里的喷雾，就在那时，帝人一下子从小巷口快速走进去，然后一把拉住对方的手，迅速地向大街的方向，只是在抓住少女的那一瞬间，女人手里的喷雾已经落下，帝人反射性地将少女往外推了推，而自己被喷雾吹了个正着。不过似乎那喷雾只是普通的喷雾，帝人也没觉得有什么问题，继续拉着少女狂奔。

好不容易回到主街，帝人气喘吁吁地扶着街道边的电线杆，而少女则是有些茫然地看着帝人，似乎没有反应过来

过了几分钟后，少女似乎是反应过来，“谢谢你，救了我”。

帝人笑着摆摆手，“我只是拉着你跑出来了而已”。

少女突然环上帝人的胳膊，“我请你吃冰激凌吧，就把这当成我的谢礼吧”。

这回轮到帝人反应不过来了，但是少女的力气并不小，况且这位少女长得也很可爱，帝人不自觉地对她就没有很高的警惕。从刚才起就有些口干，吃些冰激凌这个提议听上去也不错。


	8. Chapter 8

四木翻弄着手里的电话，显示屏上的红色小点从三十分钟前就一且停留在某一处甜品店里。这位胜久小姐真是不省心，虽然对方和会长没有任何血组关系，但是胜久团和栗楠会的关系颇有些渊动，可以说是唇亡齿寒的关系。现如今在明日机组和日出井组对立的池袋，胜久团基本是持中立但略微偏向粟楠会。再加上胜久集团的团长胜久湘人和少主又是竹马竹马的关系，小茜小姐和胜久小姐也在同一所小学读书，四木作为高级千部偶尔也会被派去接两位小姐回家，所以对胜久团的千金也不算是陌生。只是和小茜小姐比起来这位胜久小姐怎么说呢，完全可以说是十分跳脱的性格。这位胜久小姐因为年长些，性子自然更加野，对外界的好奇心随着她年龄的增加也成几何倍数地暴涨。前些天甚至对自己老爹说想要试着改改自己的性别。从alpha改成omega 什么的，四木几乎是没有听说过。胜久小姐从小就彼当成接班人来培养，胜久濑人自然是不同意她胡乱地改变自己的性别。一般来说，alpha 作为组织的领导来说，较之另外两个性别更加合适。原因就在于与生俱来的霸气和信息素的成慑力。自从自己老爹无情拒绝后，胜久大小姐就开始有事没事翘家玩，终于在半个月前，当胜久濑人发觉自己的宝贝女儿突然变成omega后，崩溃地死拉着少主说是要调查清楚池袋的违法信息素流通现象。然后，四木在平时的工作之余，又多了一个任务。

“你叫什么？我叫胜久叶，少女咬着嘴里的吸管，大眼睛盯着坐在她对面的少年。

帝人有些窘迫地看着自己手里的冰激凌汽水，有些不太习惯被女孩子紧盯着，“我叫龙之峰帝人”  
“诶，不错的名字，很热血呢！”，少女开始咀嚼冰块，“看你的制服，你是来良的学生吧？”  
“恩”，帝人用吸管慢慢拨动杯里的冰沙。  
''帝人哥，你的脸红红的，没事吧？六胜久叶说着伸出手摸了摸帝人的额头。  
帝人在胜久叶的手碰到自己皮肤的一瞬间，身体突然僵直。帝人很困惑，照理说，对方和自己同样是omega,对于对方的触碰应该不会有什么太大的反应。怎么会出现在正臣突然碰了自己的时候一样的反应？难不成是刚才的那个喷雾？  
“我也不清楚，就是有点热”  
少女眯起眼，“嘛，我先走了，我己经在柜台结账了”  
帝人还没来得及道别，胜久叶早己蹦蹦跳跳跑到了门边。耳边只剩下一句，“要是我再不走，有一位大叔就要困扰了，拜拜”  
四木从自己的黑色轿车里钻出来，迎面就是那个让人头疼的胜久小姐。  
“你好，四木叔叔”，胜久叶顽劣虽然顽劣，但该有的礼数还是维持的很好。  
四木的一个部下打开另一辆轿车的门，胜久叶正准备向里面钻，她忽然停顿，“四木叔叔，甜点屋里有一个叫龙之峰的少年，能不能麻烦您送他回冢？”

四木而无表情地点头。  
“谢谢您了”，胜久叶道谢后一下子钻进车里。  
四木并没有直接进入甜品店，而是选择在门外等。从胜久叶的身上，他敏锐地闻到另一股不属于她的信息素，想必就是那个叫龙之峰的少年所持有的信息素。  
没过多久，四木就看见一个人摇摇晃晃地跨出甜品屋。  
帝人从和胜久叶坐下开始就觉得自己的头开始变得迷迷糊糊，有点像自己新年一不小心在家里偷喝了白酒后的反应。但是，这次和上次的反应又不一样，除了头晕外，似乎还有些腿软。身体内像是被小蚂蚁爬过，扎在身上怪难受。  
四周的空气也开始粘滞，变得不正常的高温。  
四木看见这个摇摇晃晃的少年，走上前，一把扶住快要和地面接触的帝人。在一瞬间，一股具有侵略性的信息素不带任何屏蔽作用的完全进入帝人的鼻腔，使得帝人的脑子轰地一下子烧起来。  
四木皱眉看着眼前的少年，这个omega大庭广众之下就发情，不会是什么人下的套？对方身穿是来良的制服，不过现在国中生出来混的也不算少。一部分原因是前些年一部电影的影响。  
帝人的脑子里己经不剩什么理智，他将自己的身体软地靠向四木，鼻腔里的alpha信息素让帝人更加有些迫不及待地想要身体上的进一步接触，但是对方的双手钳着自己的肩膀让他无法进一步靠近。  
“嗯”，帝人不满地发出一声呻吟。  
四木扫了圈四周，一手环住帝人的腰，利落地把人拖上车。车门关上，密闭效果极好的黑色轿车完美地将帝人暴走的信息素隔绝在几半米的空间内，也隔绝了周围蠢蠢欲动的其他alpha们。  
但是，在几平米的空间内，四木的自持力也遭受着极大的考验。  
“热”，帝人坐在四木的怀里，开始慢慢地扯下自己的领带和衬衫纽扣，在扯了几下解不开扣子后，他将手伸到了制服裤子的皮带上。  
四木的呼吸一滞，现在的情况有些糟糕啊。  
四木是最严肃冷静的干部，但这并不代表他是一个和尚。  
成功地扯掉自己的庋带后，裤了在他双腿的搅动下慢慢地滑落，露出少年笔直修长没有丝毫赘肉的双腿。帝人不安分地在四木的怀里扭动更是让空气急速升温。

四木的部下们很识相地没有一个人跟着上车,全都在车外等着。  
双手从少年的衬衫下摆探入,顺着对方的腰部线条慢慢向上。时重时轻地抚摸着帝人的皮肤，直到最后停留在胸前。四木轻轻地扭动,帝人全身像是脱水的鱼一样剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“这么敏感”,四木低沉地在帝人的耳边开口。  
帝人被对方湿热的气体侵扰耳朵,从吼咙里发出些许呻吟。四木的一只手在帝人的胸部滑动,另一只手顺着身体向下滑,直到碰到帝人内裤中心的突起。灰色四角内裤的中心不出意外已经挺出,四木将手按在上方,轻轻地揉动。  
“嗯”,帝人的呻吟有些拔高  
“你的名字?”,四木轻轻地在帝人耳边问道  
帝人此时已经没有任何思考能力,几乎是反射性地回答四木,“龙之峰帝人”  
四木奖励般地加重了手中的力道,另一只手也从胸前划过,慢慢地移到帝人的大腿根处。  
“你是怎么认识胜久叶的?”,四木再一次在帝人耳边发问,同时一只手缓慢地扯掉帝人身上的内裤。下体完全暴露在空气中让帝人无端地有些羞耻,但是其中又夹杂着些许兴奋。  
“我路过…唔…见到有人欺负她…就”,到这里四木大概知道了事情的经过,只是。  
再一次加大手中的力道,手指的尖端划过顶端,帝人被四木照顾地舒服得快要哭出来。从没有尝过的快感从下体一下子流入自己的大脑,仿佛偷尝禁果般让他异常兴奋。  
四木的手在根部划过几次后,帝人在他怀中颤抖地射了出来,然后更加瘫软地趴在四木怀里。从后穴里流出的透明液体打湿了真皮坐垫。四木握着帝人的腰把他抬起,对着未成年的少年，怎么说自己都有种犯罪的感觉,自己也变成恶心的中年大叔,又不是平头小子,还受不住信息素的诱惑。  
帝人的双腿被分开,四木就着帝人自行分泌的润滑液,直接以背后位进入了少年。然后,猛地把少年按下。  
帝人的内部还没习惯就一下子被深入,他猝不及防地发出一声尖叫。  
内壁的软肉层层吸上,四木置身于温热的体内,心情异常之好。到了这份上,几乎么有什么人能忍住,四木也是。他一下子又把帝人提起,然后松手,让帝人自己接着重力重重地再次坐下。帝人被这次折腾地连叫也叫不出,只能大张着嘴吸气。四木将帝人原地转了个圈，毕竟骑乘位不是很方便他动作。而帝人又太过于青涩而不会像风俗店的小姐们一样具有服务精神,四木将帝人压在坐垫上,挺动自己精壮的腰,开始一下一下用力地进入帝人。  
帝人只能发出协断断续续地呜咽。

在四木不断地刺激与和四木的下腹的摩擦中,帝人觉得自己又萌生出想要射精的欲望,不过双手都被四木压着,没有办法动作。他觉得自己就快要到一个终极的点,但是却还差那么点,他不自觉地抬起腰,“恩”似乎是为了表达自己的不满,他摇了摇自己的腰。  
四木勾起嘴,更加用力地刺入少年。在某探到某一处时,帝人的双眼兀自睁大,开始挣扎。四木了然,快速而又持续地向那处刺入,帝人在灭顶的快感和从未体验过的刺激中射了出来。但是四木还没有到自己的临界点。  
帝人在射过一次后,意识开始清明了些。  
但是他的大脑似乎无法迅速理解自己的处境,以及在自己身上不断起伏的男人。

四木春也这个男人虽然不是一个不解风情且憋屈自己的和尚,但也绝对不是一个会在性事里放弃思考的男人。当他看见身下的龙之峰帝人开始变得不解的眼神后,四木心下便了然,开始重重地侵入帝人的内部,每一下都精准地撞在帝人的敏感点上。  
帝人显然还处于状况外,但是身体的情况他多多少少还是知道一些。在国中的时候帝人也被同班的男性朋友拉去看过一些片子,不过那也是在他性别分化之前的事情了。当时帝人并没有什么感觉,可能是身体还没有发育成熟,再加上帝人对这些事情也没有同龄人那样的好奇。但是看过一次的场景总还是记在了脑子里,所谓过目不忘的缺点就是那些你想要忘记的东西也会留在脑子里,然后在某一些并不是非常恰当的时间里闪现在面前,就好比帝人现在所处的尴尬状况里。  
“恩”,四木似乎是碰到了什么不该碰的地方,帝人兀自发出一阵绵长的呻吟。  
四木作为一个成年的 alpha,立刻精准地判断出这是帝人的子宫壁的前端,也是 omega整个生殖腔内最为敏感的部分。四木的嘴角再一次勾起,在第二次深入时他微妙地改变了自己的角度而确保自己不会碰到帝人的子宫壁。他见过无数栽在枕边人手里的人,无论是拿着孕检报告来哭哭啼啼地闹事还是拿着不知道什么时候拍下的照片来敲诈勒索。道上混的久了,四木早就不信什么感情。更何况今天的事情巧合地牵涉到胜久叶,让他总觉得些许有些不对劲，亦或只是他不爽于被一个小姑娘牵着鼻子走。  
在草草地继续几次后,四木感觉到自己的极限也快到了,他快速地抽出,白色的液体洒在帝人的大腿内侧,有一些从帝人的腿根处慢慢地流到坐垫上。帝人自己的东西有些也在刚才的交合中溅到黑色真皮靠垫上,整个场面说不出的微妙。  
四木从座位旁抽岀几张纸巾扔给帝人,自己擦了擦后便拉上裤子拉链。帝人窘迫地接下纸巾胡乱地擦拭着自己的大腿,也不管擦没擦干净就弯腰捡起被他之前蹭到坐垫下的裤子套在自己身上,并且拿起皮带快速地系好。然后帝人就像一个犯事的学生一样端正地坐在四木另侧,如果忽略掉帝人泛红的耳朵。  
四木摇下车窗,车外的部下递给他一个平板。四木的部下都是精挑细选的优秀人才,他们的办事效率也令人瞩目。整整不过二十多分钟间,四木的助理已经快速地通过情报网掌握了龙之峰帝人的大部分信息,当然包括基本的资料,比如在东京的暂时住址之类的。四木随手翻过,帝人的信息也就七七八八地了解得差不多。是一个普通到不能再普通的高中生啊,至少看起来也是这样。  
“那个”,帝人轻轻地在一旁发出声音  
“恩?”,四木合起平板的外套随手放在座位上。  
“不好意思,请问”,帝人话还没说完便被四木打断。  
“我送你回去”  
“不,不用了。谢谢您。我自己走回去就行了,这里离我的公寓并不是很远”,帝人紧紧攥着衣服下摆。  
四木侧过头瞥了帝人一眼,汽车也很快发动。帝人像是被四木的气息震住,路上便沉默不语。  
大约五六分钟后,轿车停在一栋民宿公寓边。


	9. Chapter 9

折原临也站在一所狭小破旧的单人公寓内，从窗户的一侧望着楼下。在他脚边是一个透明的塑料袋，透过袋子可以隐约看见里面的东西，几个白色的盒子和一个类似包着注射器的盒子。他抬起眼皮，楼下那辆熟悉的黑色轿车里钻出了一个身影。那正是他最近起了很大兴趣的棋子，龙之峰帝人。

要说到居住于新宿的情报贩子为什么会去池袋，通常是因为要~办~事。在下午收到一条没有署名的短信时，他就动身坐上了电车前往池袋，顺便还从自己的公寓里拿了几盒或许会用的上的东西。短信里只写了一个地址，而他恰好这几天就准备去那个地址看看。而在傍晚时分看见龙之峰帝人从四木春也的车里出来的时候，临也饶有趣味地想到，这可是意料之外，不，意料之上的事情。

帝人从黑色的轿车里钻出，朝隔着车门的四木春也弯下腰，有些笨拙地鞠躬。他刚才靠着车玻璃仔细地观察了自己的脖子，再加上身体的反应，他很确信自己并没有被眼前的男人标记。虽然这样的情况自己不是没有考虑过，不过大约是之前在救那位胜久叶小姐时不小心被喷到的那个东西让自己的身体起了这么大反应，甚至提前进入发情期。还是在大庭广众之下。无论怎么样，眼前这位先生在那样的情况下虽然被信息素勾引而和他发生了一些不该发生的事情，不过他也没有标记自己而让事态一发不可收拾。帝人对这方面是没什么经验没错，不过这并不代表他不知道在大街上当众发情的后果。现下已经是最好的结果。

车内的四木拉下车窗，他看了眼帝人，顺便也打量打量这栋公寓。朝着二楼微开的窗户，四木眯眼，不过什么也没说就拉下车窗吩咐司机开车回粟楠会，不过之前他准备绕一些路去胜久团打个招呼。有些事情，得好好问问胜久叶小姐。

折原临也蹲在漆黑的公寓里，听着门外逐渐变大的脚步声。随着匡朗朗的钥匙碰撞声，接着就是咔哒一声大门打开的声音，几乎同时，客厅的大灯被打开了。临也蹲在客厅的角落里，那里是死角，帝人又正好背着他锁门。在帝人锁好门转身的一瞬间，临也走到他背后，一手捂住帝人的嘴，一手拉住他的肩，在几秒内把帝人在自己怀里转了个圈推倒在客厅地板上。

帝人此时的心情只能用一波未平一波又起来形容。如此近的距离下感受alpha的信息素对他来说是一种折磨，才平复下来的下腹似乎又有骚动的迹象。由于四木并没有标记帝人，现在的帝人还处于发情期中，情况又有些不妙。

帝人睁大眼睛,辨认趴在自己身上的人,“临,临也先生?”  
自己对折原临也的认识只有上次和正臣逛街时双方之间礼貌的招呼,但是现在的他们之间似乎是跨越了很多条障碍而直奔一个帝人不清楚也不想弄清楚的方向而去。他下意识地抬起自己的腿想要踢开折原临也,只是对方的腿正好卡在他双腿之间让他在抬起腿的下一秒便意识到不对劲而又缩了回去。  
临也将捂住帝人嘴部的右手慢慢下移直到少年光滑的脖颈,然后他轻轻地搭在帝人的喉结上滑动。他慢慢地拉近自己与帝人的距离,直到帝人的视野里只有那双微眯着的红眸。临也跪在地上的膝盖随着他向下倾斜的动作自然而然地向上移动,帝人只觉得被碰到的地方一阵酥麻。临也看见少年微微颤抖的肩膀和下意识缩紧的大腿,更加过分地把头埋到帝人的颈边向着那里的腺体吹热气。  
经受过四木疾风骤雨后的帝人根本经不起这样的挑逗,当场软了腰,全身上下好像有无数只小蚂蚁爬动,心里痒痒的却又不知道怎么样才能消除这份快感。大腿根部再一次蹭上临也的膝盖,将它慢慢加紧,之前软下的腰也开始不安分地扭动。  
Omega的腺体根本经不住 alpha的挑逗,何况是折原临也这样的 alpha。  
临也张开嘴,虎牙像是不经意地碰到帝人的皮肤,惹得对方一个激灵,只是全身都不在他的掌控中只能不可奈何地跟着临也的节奏。  
临也蜻蜒点水地从帝人的脖子移到耳旁,“帝人君,之前我还不能确认。现在的帝人君需要抑制剂,对吗”  
不是疑问句,而是肯定句。  
帝人听到临也的话后,用了几十秒来消化他所听到的信息。而后,点头。  
抑制剂是每一个omega都需要的物品,在平常的药店也都会有出售。帝人当然也有,只是这次事发突然,没有任何征兆,他也没有养成随身携带的习惯。帝人的抑制剂被放在电脑桌旁的柜子里,他的眼神望向那里,示意临也去那里取。  
不过折原临也不知道从哪里拿出一根注射器,帝人甚至没有看清他是从哪里拿出来。  
“不过帝人君啊,看来你只能用我提供的抑制剂了”  
帝人开始挣扎起来,只有一面之缘的人给的抑制剂怎么听都很可疑。他不是没有在网上看到过奇怪的传闻。然而身体素质向来不佳的他无法挣脱开临也的束缚,上胳膊也传来一阵刺痛，他只能眼睁睁地看着临也将注射器里的蓝色液体推入自己的身体。  
药物随着血液循环全身,帝人只觉得自己的身体在慢慢变得轻松,私密部位处的难以言喻的骚动似乎也开始平复,脑袋更加清明。看上去临也先生并没有给他注射什么奇怪的东西,自己第一次用抑制剂也不太知道效果,不过至少情况已经好转。  
在三小时内经历了过山车式心理起伏的帝人终于缓慢地松了口气,神经一下子松懈下来让他下子变得很困。  
突然颈部的一阵刺痛让昏昏欲睡的帝人回过神,接着便是海量信息素的涌入,属于另一alpha的信息素疯狂地从自己的腺体处涌入四肢百骸。  
折原临也,标记了他


	10. Chapter 10

纪田正臣双手合上手里的课本，对着一旁的好友说，“对了，我们去把妹吧！”。

然而对方并没有像之前一样立刻吐槽，反而是心不在焉地对他哦了一声。

不正常，帝人的反应实在是太不正常了。

让我们把镜头拉回前天晚上。

纪田正臣和自己班的风纪委员交流完意见后，发现已经快要七点。肚子早就饿的不行的他决定去赛门的寿司店解决自己的晚饭。上个月从赛门那里拿到的打折券终于能派上用场，虽然有些对不起帝人，因为自己说好要今天请他在寿司店吃一顿的，那就只能下次补偿帝人了。好在赛门所在的寿司店经常会派送一些打折券或者特惠券什么的，估计不用太久就能拉帝人去吃起司寿司了。

在前往赛门的寿司店之前，正臣先去了60楼大道。现在的60楼大道和一年前一样，随处可见来良制服的学生，就算现在已经是七点左右。正臣想，真是不会改变的光景，虽然自己去年还不是来良的学生，现在也成了穿着制服瞎晃悠的一员，不过去年自己没穿制服也是瞎晃悠。

正想着，正臣看见一张熟悉的面孔。

帝人班上的园原杏里，年级里有名的巨乳娘。正臣对她的关注虽然一开始是因为杏里的身材和长相，接下来的原因便是他的好友龙之峰帝人对其特殊的关注。他课间休息和放学后去找帝人玩耍时，总是能看见自己好友偷偷看向园原杏里的目光。每次拿园原杏里打趣帝人时，他总能看见帝人窘迫的表情，和他国小时被传和自己绯闻的样子一模一样。

此时，园原杏里正和一个中年男人走在一起。那人穿着西装，拄着一根拐杖。两人有说有笑，似乎是旧识。正臣好奇地跟上，却被一个戴着帽子的少女撞到。正臣立刻起身，将少女拉起。

“你没事吧？”，正臣向少女问道。

眼前的人抬起头，是一个长相十分清丽的女孩子，不过她脖子上那道大大的伤疤着实惊人。纤细柔嫩的脖子上残存着一道明显的刀疤，让人不禁猜测她是不是和异闻录里的故事一样，被人生生换了个头。

“求你，救救我，救救我好不好”，少女一把拉住正臣的胳膊不放，嘴里语无伦次地说着求救的话语。

呜哇，近看更漂亮了，正臣心里还这么想着，下一秒少女突然力气用尽般地倒进正臣怀里。诶，麻烦了。

正当正臣手忙脚乱地抱着半路不明的少女想办法不让街上巡逻的警察先生把自己当做诱拐犯时，帝人也遭受着人生最大的冲击。

他坐在客厅的地板山，手里捂着脖子，盯着离他不远站立着的折原临也。

“临也先生，请问”，帝人的话还没说完就手机铃声打断。

帝人拿出手机，来电显示是正臣，眼下的场合不太适合接电话，优先处理自己被标记的事情比较重要。帝人掐断了正臣的来电。但是在他再一次开口前，手机又锲而不舍地响起。还是正臣。

帝人只能无奈地接下电话，视线已然不离眼前的临也。

“喂，正臣有什么事情吗？”。

“帝人，你听我说，我刚才在街上遇到了一个巨大的surprise！”，电话另一端的正臣所处的地方十分嘈杂，像是市中心之类的，“我今天在街上被一个美女给撞了”。

“正臣你等一下”，深知好友的帝人知道对方又要开始胡说八道了，“我”，临也突然凑到帝人耳边，帝人差点掉了电话。

“帝人君，我今天就先不打扰了”，说完，临也还故意用手指按了按帝人脖子上的咬痕，手指的温度随着临也的动作传入帝人身体，鸡皮疙瘩起一身。

“帝人，你怎么了吗？”，正臣察觉到好友的不对劲。

“不，不，我没事刚才手滑了。正臣，详情待会儿再和我说，我先挂了”，帝人果断地合上手机，折原临也此时已经从他的公寓里离去，而残酷的现实等着他面对。

折原临也标记了他。

虽然临也没有在他体内张结标记，但是这个咬痕会在他脖子上一直存留，直到临也或者另一个alpha标记他。被同学还有爸妈看到了该怎么办啊！帝人头疼地捂住自己的额头。暂时是不会发情了，可是前天还好好的独身omega突然被标记学校里还是会被议论的。啊，正臣那里也不知道怎么说。


	11. Chapter 11

四木春也的黑色轿车停在一栋从外表看上去很普通的二层别墅前，他的部下下车后上前按了门铃。四木摇下车窗，手里拿着之前部下递给他的平板。不久，别墅的铁门便自动打开，一位佣人站在房子的正门前恭候。

四木下车后只身一人走进屋子的玄关处。换好鞋后，他跟着佣人来到会客室，不出意外地，胜久叶已经正坐于客厅中心。

“四木叔叔，请问今天来寒舍是有什么要事吗？小茜一般今天是不会到我家来做客的”，胜久叶的脸上波澜不惊，嘴角也是恰到好处的微笑。和之前帝人在街上碰到的她完全变了样，俨然一副教养良好的大家闺秀的模样。

四木在胜久叶对面坐下，将手里的一份报告递给胜久叶。这份报告费了一些功夫才拿到手，不过胜久叶眉头都没皱地轻轻接下。在翻看第一页时，她的表情也没有什么变化。

四木的手指有规律地轻敲榻榻米，“胜久叶小姐，关于这份报告你有什么解释吗？”。

胜久叶的视线慢慢从报告中移出，看着四木，“我也不是很清楚，居然会有人做出这样的恶作剧”。

“哦，是吗？”，四木玩味地看着胜久叶。

“四木叔叔今天来只是为了报告？要留下来吃饭吗，前一次没有留您吃饭父亲似乎有些不高兴”，胜久叶将自己的双手迭起，搭在和服的膝盖处，那里绣着一只狐狸。

四木眯眼，胜久叶的体检报告今天早晨他已经让部下给胜久团团长也发了一份，晚饭的精彩程度可想而知。正想着怎么不着痕迹地推脱，他的口袋嗡嗡地震动了几下。从口袋里拿出手机，四木抬眼略带歉意地看着胜久叶。

“请您自便”。

四木从房间里站起来，到走廊里接电话。不出几分钟，他从走廊里回来，“真是抱歉，会里突然有些急事要赶回去”。

“那真是遗憾，今天特地做了鸭子汤”，胜久叶顿了顿，“不过您有急事也没有办法”。

四木说了几句客套话后，就跟着佣人出了别墅。部下打开车门，他进去时，情报贩子早就在车里等他。

临也手里拿着个资料夹，递给四木。  
帝人赶到正臣的公寓时已经要接近晚上九点，正臣给他开门时意外地在他身上多扫了几眼，不过他什么也没问就让帝人进了门。

正臣在街上撞见的少女正在沙发上熟睡，身上盖着毯子。

“你就这样把人带回家了？”，帝人头疼地敲敲自己的脑袋。

“你听我说，当时有一辆黑色的摩托车直接从人行道上冲向我，我就把人拉回家了”，碰到这样的事情正臣能够冷静地还原当时事情发生时的场景。

“你打电话报警了吗？”

“她一听说我要报警就歇斯底里地和我闹”，正臣看了眼还在熟睡的少女，“不久前她才安静下来”。

帝人有些头痛，虽然他很欢迎有趣新鲜的生活，但这并不代表他喜欢活在非日常里。一天之内发生的事情太多，以至于他到现在还处于精神有些恍惚的状态。

“不过话说回来帝人”，正臣突然窜到离帝人只有几厘米的地方，帝人身后正好是墙壁，而正臣的双手直接撑在他的两侧，帝人惊愕地向后退，然而只是碰到墙壁。

“正臣？”，帝人的手试图抓住些什么，不过最后只是反手撑在后面的墙壁上。

正臣的视线把帝人上下打量一番，甚至还凑近闻了闻。

“你换沐浴乳了？”，正臣突然没来由地问了句。

“啊？”，帝人在开始的几秒还没有反应过来，但是马上他改口道，“恩，昨天正好用完了就换了瓶”。

正臣又上上下下把帝人看了几遍，他的目光扫过帝人脖子的地方时特别缓慢。帝人去正臣家之前特意换了一件高领的套衫，在池袋接头随处可见的短袖衬衫里有些显眼，不过为了遮蔽折原临也的痕迹暂时只能这样。正臣的手慢慢抬起，似乎是想将领子往下拉。帝人一把抓住正臣的手，阻止了对方。

“正，正臣，时间也不早了，我们还是继续讨论怎么处理那个少女的问题吧”。

正臣若有所思地看了眼帝人，“是呢”。


	12. Chapter 12

“抱歉，帝人”，正臣突然用不算小的声音说了这样一句话，然后正臣把帝人抓住他手腕的手挣脱开，反客为主地压在墙上，另一手则是撑在帝人耳边。正臣慢慢地低头，凑近帝人的脖子，把平时在帝人面前刻意收敛的信息素毫无保留地释放出来，然而帝人似乎是没注意到空气中的变化，依旧略带困惑地看着正臣。

“看来是我多心了”，正臣马上从帝人的身上退下，“嘛，辛苦种的白菜还没有被猪拱的风险”。

帝人黑着脸把自己的衣服收拾好，“谁是白菜，再说你什么时候辛苦种过它了”，说着手像是不经意地掠过颈边，拉了拉领子。

“现在看来也没什么其他事情了，正臣那我先回家了”，帝人整理好领口后朝大门走去。

“帝人这么晚了要不你就住我这儿吧”，正臣看了眼手机，已经快要十点了。

“不用麻烦你了，我回家还有些事情，作业也没写完”，帝人迅速地在玄关处换好鞋拉开大门，“明天见”。

“恩”，正臣默默看着帝人走出公寓的背影。

此时在池袋中心的一处僻静宅院里，胜久叶正和自己的父亲胜久濑人面对面坐在密封性极好的会客室里。晚餐时胜久濑人出乎意料地并没谈论有关四木给他的报告里的内容，可能是因为胜久叶的鸭子汤太过于美味的缘故，他心情异常好地连喝了三大碗。然后在晚餐后，胜久濑人把胜久叶叫到了谈事情的会客室里，并且吩咐下人今晚不要来打扰。

没等胜久濑人询问任何事情，胜久叶便自己开口了。

“父亲大人，这次我会把所有的事情都告诉你的”，胜久叶决定继续往下叙述时却被胜久濑人插了话。

“等下，阿叶啊，我不是说过不要用那种古法来叫我的嘛”。

轻微地叹口气，胜久叶的目光停在茶几上横滨县出产的横也陶上，“您就当我最近迷上大河剧好了。之前我被歌舞伎町那些人绑架的事情是您亲自带人解决的，整个过程我就不多说了。只是当时您记不记得我被那些人强行灌下了某些药品导致自己的性别产生了些许变化”。

胜久濑人拿起桌上的茶杯，默默喝了一口。

“当时我自己也不清楚到底被灌了多少种药物，所以到底是由于药物的混合导致了我信息素的变化还是由于某种特殊药物的功效而是我变成了omega是一件未解决的谜题，您为此好像还和小茜的父亲抱怨了许久”。

胜久叶起身拿起胜久濑人身边的厚厚一叠报告。  
“这是我的体检报告，上面我的性别又重新变回了原先的alpha。四木以为我是上周去做的，但其实上个月我就拿到了结果。我故意把报告的时间向后推迟的原因是我想确定让我性别发生变化的元凶”。

听到关键的东西，胜久濑人的眉头挑了挑。

“您知道人鱼眼泪么？”

胜久濑人点点头，“前一阵池袋街头上兴起的新型药物，至今还没查出源头，只是端掉了几个底层的卖药的集团”。

胜久叶点点头，“歌舞伎町的那个小混混集团半个月前由于人口贩卖的事情被警察局给抓了不少人，我知道这个消息后特意去警察局看了看，正好碰到了熟人。您知道警察局的古早叔叔吧，在他的帮忙下，我就问了几个问题，对事情的来龙去脉有了更深一步的了解。当时他喂我的其他药都是掩护，真正的元凶是人鱼眼泪”。

“后来我在黑市上又弄到了人鱼眼泪，正好用警察局里关着的熟人做了些实验。其中的有从beta变成omega的，也有从alpha变成omega的，只是所有的从alpha变成其他性别的试验品里，在大约半个月后全都重新变回了alpha”。

胜久濑人的手指按压在茶杯的边缘，若有所思地说：“alpha不会受影响么”。

胜久叶点点头继续向下说，“我想您对omega的实验结果会更感兴趣”。


	13. Chapter 13

让我们把时间再往前倒一些，在这漫长一天的早晨时分，一阵浑厚的打击声从第六开发研究部的会议室里传出来。波江一手砸在会议室里红木桌上，把靠近她手的茶杯里的茶水震出来不少，滚烫的开水洒落在会议桌上，有些也溅到了波江手上。

“你说什么！”，波江震怒的声音随后从会议室里传出。

波江的属下，一个全身穿着黑色西装，耳朵上装这个通讯机的男人正在波将面前站得笔直。

“查出来是谁干的吗？”。

“根据药店的监控和我们分布在池袋的人在那些人的窝点抓住了一个落单的，刚刚审问过，说是三木町的人”。

“三木町？”，波江的手抚上自己的前额，“三木町的那些无组织的混混们？他们抢走了什么？”，波江忽然有一种非常不好的预感。

“他们把药店里所有的抑制剂都抢走了，包括当天早上来进货的专车里的所有抑制剂”。

波江的眉头皱得更紧，这批抑制剂其实并不是抑制剂，而是矢雾制药最近仿制的新药。依照前几月在黑市上流行的人鱼眼泪，波江所在的第六课加紧分析成分和药性后才制造出一批新货。人鱼眼泪在市场上流行了一阵以后，供货源忽然无缘无故消失。这种具有依赖性质和毒品有些类似的药品忽然断货导致现在供不应需，人鱼眼泪的价格已经被炒作到了一克十美金的价格。而被尼布罗步步紧逼的矢雾制药正指望着这批仿制新药的巨大利润来拯救即将被收购的企业。

“这个节骨眼上，谁走漏了风声！你给我去好好查，对了，和买家说我们要更换交易时间和地点。其余几个交易照常，不过你多派些人手。警察局里的古早先生你也别忘了多打点，他们家养的仙鹤快没饲料的样子”。

“是”，属下毕恭毕敬地答道，“课长，还有一件事情，之前那个实验体”。

“快说！”。

“实验体今早不在研究室，调用监控器以后，可以确认她已经通过清洁车逃到了市内”。

“什么！！”，真是个厄运成双的早晨，“你说那个逃掉了是怎么回事！要是警察发现了她，那就全完了！”

“属下已经派人去搜索”。

波江刚想继续说些什么，她忽然像是想起什么似的，又跌坐回了椅子。几分钟后，波江重新下令道：“让搜查的人小心点，不要太招摇，这几天警察局那里风声特别紧”。

“是，需要禁止他们伤害目标吗？”，属下问道。

“不用了，这次情况太紧急，无论生死尽快把她给我带回来”，波江的语气一反之前的愠怒，反而恢复了之前的冷淡。

与此同时，同样的清晨，对另一伙人来说却一点也不令人焦躁，反而是知道事成之前的兴奋。

“怎么样？”，蹲在公寓底下的公交车站台前的一个人向一个刚从公寓里出来的清洁工打扮的人问道。

“Okay！坂崎桑的公寓里所有的药品我全都掉了个包，食品和饮料里我也都倒了那个药”。

“嘿嘿嘿，干的漂亮！”。

“诶你说老大没事儿要玩个alpha干什么啊？照我说还是omega够味儿”。

“老大的心思你懂什么，再说了之前告诉咱们三木町药店抑制剂情报的也是坂崎桑，老大只不过是让他自作自受罢了。反正有了那个药，连alpha都能变成omega，到时候他一发情老大一标记，我们就能控制坂崎桑了，那以后咱还愁情报干什么”。


	14. Chapter 14

帝人重新回到公寓时，已经将近十一点。公寓和他出来时的样子一样，电脑黑着屏但是主机上偶尔闪过几道彩光，离门很近的矮桌上放着他的书包，不远处还有一个已经使用过的注射器。如果打开冰箱的话，里面只剩下牛奶。小小的橱柜里倒是还放这些应急食品，比如罐头，方便面，火腿肠之类的。

帝人的胃有些不舒服，那是由于长时间空腹导致。但是他根本没有什么胃口，只不过如果放任不管怕是第二天早晨的时候会低血糖。匆匆扫了眼冰箱，帝人把仅有的半瓶牛奶拿出来倒在玻璃杯里，放进微波炉加热。

随着微波炉加热的声音，帝人若有所思地看向屋内那个被遗弃在榻榻米上的注射器，心里默默地想着折原临也这四个字。微波炉加热完成的声音突然响起惊醒了帝人，他拿出牛奶慢慢地喝下，却丝毫不觉得放松。刚才正臣的反应很值得推敲，他似乎并没有察觉自己已经被标记的事实。但是以防万一明天还是去医院看看。

帝人略微烦躁地把空了的杯子放下，转身进了浴室。脱掉身上多余的衣物后帝人一脚跨进了窄小得让人转个身都困难的淋浴间，趁着雾气还没有熏满玻璃，他再一次看向自己的脖子，淋浴头里洒出热水瞬间雾气布满整块玻璃。帝人的眼睛有些不可置信地睁大，他急忙关掉出水的龙头，湿了的手掌凑上玻璃擦了擦，刚才还很清晰的红肿着的咬痕好像开始变得有些淡了，较之刚才的大红色，现在已经变成了淡淡的粉红色，咬痕本身似乎也在变淡变小。帝人的心脏开始砰砰直跳，人也渐渐兴奋起来。

临也面前的办公桌上散落着几个包装盒，桌上放满了充斥着蓝色液体的小瓶子，乍一眼看过去的蓝色中，依稀还能看见几个装着黄色液体的小瓶子。拿起其中一个闪着黄色光泽的瓶子，临也的手慢慢转动着。从刚才视频过的新罗嘴里得知，这个瓶子里装的东西绝不是抑制剂。

“不过没想到被清除棋盘的棋子还能做到影响棋局”，临也坐在黑色的真皮办公椅里，右脚蹭着地面，椅子快速地转起来。临也的脑子里转过前些日子里被绑架的胜久叶和那条短信，他笑容可掬地望着自己眼前的空气，手里拿着资料夹。他突然停止了转动，一脚重新踩在地板上，脸上换了一副表情。如果现在有人在临也身旁，一定会感到十分惊讶，甚至是恶心不舒服，因为临也此时的笑容和之前完全不一样，虽然他在笑，却是那种将自己抽离出，极度冷漠的笑容。

他继续对着空气，开口道，“那么我要开始了。第一问，我到底知不知道抑制剂被掉包了呢？”。

胜久濑人听到胜久叶的提问，将手里的茶杯放下，十分感兴趣地抬头看向自己的女儿，“说来听听？”。

胜久叶的嘴边勾起一个弧度，她的眼眸深处又散发着闪光，全身都有些愉悦。她经常笑，但是那些都不过是场面上的功夫，但是这一次她自己感受到了彻头彻尾的愉悦，把一切控制在自己的手里的感觉再好不过。


	15. Chapter 15

九月中旬的池袋，此时已入初秋。胜久宅位于黄金地段，却和郊外一样安静，与灯火林立，热闹非凡的市区形成了鲜明的对比。胜久濑人虽然是黑道组织的头头，但是他对于书法绘画的造诣也颇深，他的作品自成一派，小有名气。他自称局石先生，经由栗南会为中间人，以高价卖出去些许作品。偶尔，他也会把自己的作品精心裱起来后赠送给某些热爱收藏书画作品的日本议员或者财阀里的重要人物。

胜久濑人对于胜久叶的教育也是颇为严格，自小，胜久叶就被要求学习茶道，花艺等。从一开始，胜久濑人就打算把胜久叶培养成德艺双磬的继承人。胜久团势力再怎么大，也不过是一个黑道集团。即使日本法律并没有废除黑道而是默许了他们的存在，但也毕竟不是什么能放到台面上来讲的东西。让胜久叶作为胜久团的门面，出现在公众的视野里，无论是从商还是从政，目的是慢慢地把胜久团的主心骨偏到新的道路上，而不是守在池袋这一隅小天地。

“与alpha和beta不同，omega对于人鱼眼泪的反应并不是短暂的改变性别”，胜久叶盯着自己父亲漆黑的眼眸，缓缓说道。

胜久叶知道胜久濑人的心思，也忠实地照着父亲制定的计划慢慢前行，从未让他失望。在平顺的道路上，他们只遇到惊险的插曲，那就是七月份胜久叶被歌舞伎町的小混混们绑架的事件。她在网上认识了一个人，一个神通广大的神秘人。最早开始她只是在dollars的公告栏里浏览关于人鱼眼泪的消息，然后正好和聊天室里知道这个消息的人攀谈了起来，接着就成了互相发短信的网友。没过多久，胜久叶就被绑架了，神秘人也突然消失了一个月。直到八月份的时候，短信又开始变得频繁，而歌舞伎町人被关到局子里的事情也是神秘人第一时间告诉她。胜久叶隐隐觉得事情有些蹊跷，但还是去警察局里做了实验。

“omega在服用了人鱼眼泪后，体质会倾向于beta，但是不会变成beta。惊人的是，人鱼眼泪似乎可以阻止omega被标记”。

胜久濑人的兴趣被挑起，“具体说说”。

“生理课上我们都学过，一旦omega被alpha标记，那么就是无法挽回的事态，这个标记将一辈子都没有办法抹去。但是服用过人鱼眼泪的omega，即便被标记了，也会在很短的时间内自动消去。也就是说，omega将无法被标记”。

胜久叶戛然而止，胜久濑人也并没有接话，父女二人沉默着坐在一起。

半晌后，胜久濑人挑起了话，“我想比起木君说不定会感兴趣”。


	16. Chapter 16

帝人早上上学的时候，他后颈上的咬痕已经褪得干干净净，白净的脖子上根本看不出任何标记留下的印字，这也免去了帝人在天气还不算太凉快的时候穿高领衣服的尴尬。他有些心不在焉地打量教室，矢雾诚二与张间美香的位子一如既往地空着，上面堆着几本练习本。正臣在午间找过他说了放学后去街上把妹之后，在下午两班合并的体育课上就失踪，直到放学也不见身影。

帝人一整天都在思考昨天发生的事情，正臣不在他身边反而让他松了口气。放学时，帝人走出校门，有些犹豫是该回家好，还是去来良综合医院检查身体。他刚走到校门口，就被两个人挡住了路。

“臭小子，你是不是认识胜久叶？”，其中一个染着黄色头发，穿着一身沙滩风的男人把帝人推到墙上。

帝人有些迷茫地看着对方，脑子里搜索胜久叶的名字。

男子看到帝人的反应，有些不耐烦地回头问他身边的女人：“是不是他？你今天已经认错两次了！”。

女子拼命地点头，“就是他，这回肯定没错。我昨天亲眼看见他拉走了胜久叶”，说着女子还拿出自己的手机，里面有一张很模糊的照片，仔细看只能勉强认出那一身来良的制服。

男子一把揪住帝人的领子，另一拳砸在墙上，因为带着墨镜而让帝人无法观察他的表情。

帝人有些无奈，他张了张嘴想要说些什么，但是堵在他身前的男人很快消失不见了。帝人眼睁睁地看着临也从天而降，踩在男人的背上。站在一旁的女人突然惊恐地大叫起来，但是临也随手扔了个东西到她身上，女人奇异地停下了歇斯底里，但她并没有恢复平静，她的反应更像是被某一种东西强制噤声，因为她的瞳孔仍然睁得很大，表情依旧惊恐。

临也开心地在男人身上又跳了几下，帝人似乎听到了骨头的哀鸣。

“你知道我不打女人”，临也对着脚底下的人说道，“所以你就把自己送来啦”。

“坂崎你这个混蛋”，男子勉强地说了一句话之后，便不再出声。

临也也不再搭理他，他转过身，对着一旁目睹了全过程的帝人攀谈起来，“嗨，昨天没好好打招呼就走了我很过意不去呢，我查了下你的学校，今天就直接来当面想你道歉啦”。

帝人一脸呆滞地看着临也，显然并没有从刚才戏剧性的一幕中回过神来。他并不知道折原临也盯上自己的原因，自己只是一个从乡下来的高中生。如果硬要说理由，那倒是有一个，不过，帝人慢慢握紧自己的拳头后又松开。

而“恶人”临也却突然把手搭在他肩上，一副和帝人很熟的样子。临也略微低下头，用外人看起来很亲密的姿势对帝人说：“我想和你好好聊聊”，说罢还用手轻轻碰了碰帝人后颈的位子。帝人后背上的寒毛全部竖起，挣扎着脱离临也的钳制。

就在帝人刚摆脱临也时，一台自动贩卖机突然向他原本站着的位置砸去，而临也则轻盈地躲过了攻击，原处只留下自动贩卖机砸入地面造成的裂痕。

“啊，小静，你不是今天不在池袋的嘛？”临也对着旁边一条小巷的深处说道。

“多亏你的福，我在西口的工作早就丢掉了”，小巷子里走出一个人。如果不是他周身过于强大的气场，帝人只会觉得他是个普通酒保。“我有名有姓，叫平和岛静雄”。

身着酒保服的男人走向落在地上的自动贩卖机，把被砸的有些变形的机器再一次扛起，面露狰狞地望着临也。

“帝人哥？”，就在一场混乱即将发生之际，帝人身后一个女孩子拉了拉他的衣袖，他转身，原来是昨天他逞英雄帮助的胜久叶。胜久叶显然被眼前扛着自动贩卖机的平和岛静雄和握着小刀的折原临也给惊吓到，眼里满是求助地看着帝人。

胜久叶继续拉了拉帝人的衣袖。

帝人决定先带她离开这个混乱的局面，然而临也却突然回头对他笑了笑。临也的微笑让帝人很疑惑，可是他并没有时间去思考很多深层次的原因，因为他已经拉着胜久叶的手一路向大道跑去。


End file.
